Not So Horrible
by starfirenighthood
Summary: Requested by Kira Sema. The idea had started when Kori had gotten bored while hanging out with Dick and Jason. An idea that she just had to share with Wally, so that the redheads could make a plan and get help from the whole batfamily. Really though if they were all honest, even Dick and Jason, the idea of the first two Robins being a couple was not so horrible. They're so shipped.


Author's Note: Ok so this idea came from my friend Kira Sema! I loved it when she suggested it to me, so I HAD to write it. I give her all the credit for the original idea, and of course I always tweak the ideas a bit ;p Anyways, I just LOVE this SO much. Basically I'm Starfire in this and just acting how I would ;) Enjoy!

Warning: Language, light makin out, and this is a **_slash!_** M/M. Don't like it? Don't read it.

Disclaimer: I don't own these characters! Sadly...

* * *

Third POV

Well, it _had_ been a normal Friday night, but then again it seems nothing could ever be 'normal' in Dick Grayson's life.

So yeah, he had come home to his apartment in Blüdhaven after a long days work on the police force. All he really wanted to do was relax, but the fact that Jason Todd was sprawled on his couch when he stepped through the door suggested he would not get to. A sigh escaped Dick's lips as he flung his jacket over a chair and took off his shoes, walking towards his bedroom, not even bothering to acknowledge his brother's presence yet. Jason watched the older for a moment before going back to the TV.

Once Dick had changed out of his uniform and into comfy clothes, he flopped down onto the couch with a huff. "Rough day?"

Dick looked over at his smirking brother and groaned "You have no fucking idea."

A chuckle came from the younger that made Dick roll his eyes and ask "What are you even doing here Jay?"

"You don't remember our plans?" Jason asked, an amused expression crossing his face. Just about to make a retort, Dick stopped himself when he remembered what Jason was talking about.

_Shit_.

A couple weeks ago Kori, Jason and him had all made plans to hang out, but during his long day at work Dick had forgotten. They had of course invited Donna Troy, but she wasn't able to come. Yeah, despite having briefly dated Koriand'r, or Starfire, her and Dick were still friends. Also yes, Kori and Jason got along great so they'd all hang out sometimes. It was always fun.

Dick flopped down into his younger brother's lap saying "Dammit, I forgot."

Chuckling, Jason smiled down at his predecessor and began running a hand through the dark tresses in his lap. "Yeah, I figured. Also Dickie, you really need to get more security around the place, I just opened the window to get in."

"What if I left it open for you?" Dick shot back, looking up at the other.

Playfully rolling his eyes, Jason retorted "I highly doubt it considering you forgot I was even coming."

"Shut up" Dick muttered, closing his eyes and enjoying the touch.

Jason's smile grew as Dick leant into the hand running through his hair. "I swear, sometimes I think you're part cat."

Briefly opening his eyes to look up at his brother, he smiled cheekily and purred "Purr."

Shaking his head, Jason questioned "You're such a dork. What, do you want me to rub behind your ears too?"

"Maybe."

Jason smirked as he used his other hand to rub behind one of Dick's ears. A soft moan escaped the older's lips before he could stop himself, making Jason's smirk grow. Going along with what Jason said, Dick rubbed the side of his face on Jason's stomach and nuzzled into his shirt teasingly. Softly chuckling at the behavior, the younger massaged his predecessor's scalp and earned another quiet moan.

"_What_ are you two doing?"

The sudden words made both men on the couch jump, and Dick ended up on his back on the floor. He looked up at Kori who was standing in the doorway with her arms crossed, smirking. "Kori! How long have you been standing there?!"

Smirk stretching into a grin, Kori looked down at Dick answering "Oh, about five minutes or so."

Both men flushed a bright red. They had been too caught up in each other to even notice she had come inside. Slowly getting up off the floor, Dick offered the Tamaranian a sheepish smile saying "Sorry Kori, I didn't see you standing there. I just had a long day at work."

Smiling, Kori dragged Dick into one of her signature bone-crushing hugs replying "I am sorry work was the hard, but we shall have fun now, yes?"

Dick just nodded with a smile, and watched with a grin as Kori picked Jason up off the couch and into a hug. "Little Jason, ooh how wonderful it is to see you" the alien princess cooed.

"Hey Kor" Jason got out with some difficulty, considering he was being squished to death at the moment.

Abruptly Kori let Jason go and apologized, but he waved it off and plopped back down on the couch. Each of them took their usual seat which was Dick and Jason on the couch while Kori sat in a chair next to them. Together they all talked for a little bit before ordering pizza and deciding on a movie.

Of course the boys had picked a movie that Kori had no interest in after they had eaten, especially when the two started arguing over something in the movie. Bored, she grabbed Dick's laptop off of the coffee table in front of her and began to browse the Internet. Sometimes Kori just liked to look at fanart drawn of her and her fellow superheroes, it could be inspiring. A small frown found its way to her lips as she saw a picture of Nightwing and Red Hood together, _kissing_.

The words 'I ship it' were the title, and Kori found herself growing confused. What did the Earthen boat have to do with her friends? Deciding to investigate, she began learning what the word meant. It wasn't before long that she stumbled upon something called a 'fan fiction'. Curious as always, the Tamaranian found herself reading fic after fic. _Ooh, this is too adorable._

Meanwhile Jason and Dick were watching the movie, conversation having quieted down for the moment. Dick had long since rested his head on his younger brother's shoulder, and of course Jason didn't mind at all. They were almost done with the movie by the time that Dick realized Kori hadn't said a word in a long time. Shifting slightly to look over at her, Dick frowned as he realized she was on his laptop and grinning.

"What's wrong Dickiebird?" Jason asked, looking down at the other.

Sparing Jason a glance, Dick said "Nothing, Kori is just scaring me over there."

Jason looked over at the alien princess and rose an eyebrow as she giggled quietly to herself. "What is she doing? You got like, naked pictures on there or something?"

With a huff Dick smacked Jason on the chest retorting "Shut up." Jason just chuckled as the older cleared his throat calling "Kori? Hey Kor?"

"Hmm?" she replied, looking up at the boys only to grin as she took in their position. Dick still had his head on Jason's shoulder while the younger had his head resting on his predecessor's, arms wrapped around each other and obviously cuddling. Maybe they weren't a couple, but they sure acted like one. It made her have to choke back a squeal as she couldn't help but let out a furious giggle.

Raising an eyebrow, Jason asked "What's wrong with you?"

Kori couldn't help herself and cried with a high pitched giggle "You two are so cute!"

Both Jason and Dick grew even more confused, not knowing what she was talking about. "What are you talking about Kor?" Dick asked, lifting his head off of Jason's shoulder.

"You two would make the cutest couple" Kori answered, grinning to herself and giggling.

Immediately Jason and Dick cried "_What?!_" Flushing a bright red, they abruptly let go of each other and scooted further away from one another on the couch.

"What the hell are you talking about?" Jason questioned, shooting Kori a dirty look.

Dick couldn't help but add "Yeah Kori, where did _that_ come from?"

Smile slipping into something more mischievous, Kori answered "Apparently Nightwing and Red Hood are one of the biggest 'ships' on the internet, and I agree with the fans. You two are most adorable, you were even cuddling!"

"People are crazy" Dick started, desperately trying to think of a way to get out of this, "and we're brothers Kori!"

"Adopted."

Jason flushed further saying "Come on Kor, you _really_ think Dickie and I would be a good couple? We'd kill each other!"

Shaking her head, Kori replied "No, you would not kill each other! Dick would keep you all calm and you would be able to handle all of Dick's quirks. Come on, you are obviously close and have a special bond."

Ok, so _maybe _she was kind of right. I mean, Dick and Jason are pretty close. After Jason came back from the dead and after his vicious plans for redemption had been thwarted, he calmed down some. Ever since the day Dick found out Jason and Red Hood were the same, he has been constantly reaching out to Jason and trying desperately to bring his little brother back into the fold. Of course Dick had been successful for the most part, and Jason had cut down on the killing greatly. But ya know it's not like he did it for Dick...

Secretly, Jason was _so_ touched that Dick had never given up on him. And ok, so he'd be lying if he said that he hadn't noticed Dick's absolute gorgeousness. I mean, come on he's _Dick Grayson_. His ass alone was enough to swoon over, but once you actually got to know him you're a goner, just ask Jason, or anyone who knows him really. However, what Jason didn't know was the fact that Dick secretly felt the same also. I mean, Dick's little brother had _grown, _the boy who he had always been drawn to. Damn if he would like to know exactly how much the younger, and now larger, had grown.

Of course though, with these two it can _never_ be simple.

So, of course, they both denied their feelings to themselves and each other. Kori just let them explain why they weren't a couple or whatever. Really the Tamaranian thought they were being ridiculous, and she knew for a fact that the excuse 'I'm straight' was just _pitiful_. Neither cared about gender. She pretended as if she was listening to them, but was secretly planning on how to get her friends together. _Ooh, I must tell Wally._

"Do you understand Kor?"

"Hmm?" she hummed, snapped out of her thoughts and looking over at the still red men, "Oh yes, I understand. Well it is getting late and I must go, but I had much of the fun."

Both of the bat boys watched her go in silence, the room filling with awkwardness. They sat in the quiet for a few minutes before it became too much. "Pfft, can you believe her?" Jason stated, waving it off.

Dick scoffed "I know right? Ha, the idea of us dating."

"Yeah, it's completely horrible..."

"Yeah..."

Silence filled the room once more, both lost in deep thought. Truly the idea _wasn't_ completely horrible, which is why it freaked both of them out. Sure, _maybe _there was secret feelings, but it's not like they would ever do a thing about it. They sat like that for a few minutes before Jason had declared "Whelp I'm leavin, catch ya later Dickiebird" and just like that slipped out the window and into the night, leaving Dick alone to his thoughts.

Unbeknownst to them, Kori had just arrived at one of her best friend's houses with a grin. When he opened the door, he was surprised to see her. She simply smiled evilly stating "Wally, there is something we must do."

* * *

It had been a few days since the 'incident', and Dick was dragging Jason to the Manor. Every few weeks Alfred liked to have a family dinner, but of course Jason had never gone. It took weeks of persuading and a bunch of promises, but finally Jason had agreed to go. Really it wouldn't be that bad considering him and Bruce were on mutual terms, not good, but not bad either. Of course things between Dick and Jason had become a little awkward since the 'incident', and never through any amount of torture would Jason admit that Dick's fucking eyes and, and just _everything_ was why he was coming. Both of them just couldn't stop thinking about the other, even their dreams were being invaded. It was completely horrible.

Stupid brain.

Dick had promised that everything would be fine and that everyone would behave, but oh was he _wrong_. The first sign should have been when they stepped through the door, to find not only their family, but Wally and Kori as well. The second sign should have been when Kori and Wally were talking with Babs, Tim, Stephanie, Cassandra, and Damian while all of them were giggling. Of course the sign that made both of them realize how screwed they were was when Wally called with a grin as soon as he saw the two "Ah, there's the two love birds!" However, there wasn't anyway Dick could have known...

Yep, they were _so _fucking screwed.

Both of them immediately turned a bright shade of red as everyone else laughed, even Bruce cracked a smile from where he was sitting in the lounge. Alfred was trying to contain his laughter as he stood in the far corner, and Dick immediately began to dread the coming hours. Walking forward, Dick grabbed Kori and dragged her out of the room along with Jason out into the foyer.

"What the hell Kori?!" Dick cried once he had let both go.

Crossing her arms as she eyed the two boys standing in front of her, she smirked answering "What? Is there something wrong?"

Jason groaned and face palmed himself, whining "What did you do Kor?"

Then there was a rustle of wind and suddenly Wally had joined their little group with a grin. "What's up Dickie-boy?"

"_What's up?_" Dick seethed, shooting a glare at the speedster, "What's up is that Jason and I aren't a couple!"

Frowning, Wally asked "Why, did you break up or something?"

Jason growled, stating "I swear to god I will strangle you with my bare hands."

"Ooh, fystie one isn't he?" Wally commented, turning towards the giggling Kori, "Ya know legs, I could see why Dickie would like ole fuddy duddy over here. I betcha he's _lots_ of fun in the bedroom."

A strangled sound of distress came from Jason, and Dick yelled indignantly "_Wally_!" while the two red heads were busy dying of laughter. The commotion brought Tim and Damian out to join their group, both of them confused.

"Why are you screaming Grayson? Did Pennyworth not teach you the meaning of an inside voice?" Damian grumbled.

Still too mortified to speak, Wally replied for the two "Oh, Dickie-boy over here just doesn't get that him and Jason are a couple."

Snickering, Tim added "Really? Because I figured they'd already been together for a while now."

"Agreed" Babs called, rolling into the foyer in her wheel chair, "I mean come on Dick and Jason, you two obviously have a thing going on."

"I ship it!" Stephanie cried, dragging Cassandra along with her to the large group where the dark haired girl simply nodded her agreement.

Dick and Jason just stood there, both as red as they could be, not believing what their ears were hearing as everyone yelled things at them. It was only when Bruce and Alfred stepped out to join that they had had enough. "Ok! That's enough! Now if you excuse me Jason and I need to have a word" Dick yelled, before grabbing Jason by the wrist as he dragged him up the stairs and out of view.

Turning to look at the others, Wally grinned. "Alright everybody, phase one has been completed. Now for phase two!"

Everyone soon grinned much like Wally and followed the red head quietly up the stairs, Kori carrying Babs. Bruce and Alfred stayed behind, both amused at the display. "Do you really think it will work Alfred?" Bruce asked, turning to look at his trusted butler.

With a smile Alfred answered "I have no doubt Master Bruce, it was bound to happen eventually, we are merely giving them an extra push." Bruce smiled slightly and nodded, before both headed towards the kitchen.

Meanwhile Dick was stalking towards his room, only because it was closer than Jason's. Once he reached his room Dick pushed Jason inside before shutting the door and turning on the light. As soon as that had been accomplished the older walked over to his bed and flopped face-first down into one of the pillows with a groan. Jason flopped down next to him, silently glaring at the ceiling.

They sat like that for what seemed like forever before Dick sighed and rolled over so he was on his side, facing Jason as Jason did the same. Studying the other's eyes, Dick said "I'm sorry this turned into such a mess."

"It's fine Dickie, it's not your fault and I've been through way worse" Jason replied.

Hesitantly Dick offered him a small smile, commenting "Yeah I know. I just don't understand it Jay."

Raising an eyebrow, Jason asked "What don't you understand?"

Dick scowled, but it more turned into an adorable pout that made Jason smile. "Why everyone all of a sudden thinks you and I should be a couple."

"Because, I have no idea" Jason remarked, both chuckling and he smirked, "although I don't think I'd mind. I mean, who wouldn't want to tap that ass?"

"Jay!" Dick cried, blushing and shoving at the other.

Laughing, Jason suddenly let out a shout as he was shoved off of the bed. Dick smirked and peered over the edge of the bed down at Jason asking "Did you l-"

Only to be interrupted mid-sentence as Jason pulled him down off the bed as well and rolled over him, so that Dick was pinned down to the floor. "What was that Dickiebird?"

Dick glared at him, but before he got the the chance to respond the door opened. Both of them looked over to find Kori standing in the door way, grinning. The whole group had been looking for them for the past five minutes, trying to see what was happening. "I knew you were a couple! I have to go tell everyone!" she cried before zipping off.

Looking back down at Dick, Jason took in his adorably flushed face. That's when the control snapped. He was _so_ done pretending, he knew what he really wanted. Which just so happened to be what everyone wanted. Jason growled "Fuck this" before taking the other's lips in his own, something he's been constantly thinking about for the past few days, maybe even longer. Dick went to say something but he never got the chance, seeing as he now had lips pressed against his.

Wait, _what_?

For a moment Dick's eyes widened in surprise, before he got over the shock and kissed Jason back as his eyes fell closed. The larger let go of his predecessor's pinned wrists to run his hands over the other's clothed chest. Dick's own hands found their way into Jason's hair as he opened his mouth for Jason's seeking tongue. They both groaned as their tongues slid together, the kiss deepening. An immense warmth filled them both, tingling all the way down to their toes.

When lack of oxygen forced them to pull apart, Jason looked down and smirked at Dick's even redder cheeks. It took a moment for Dick's mind to process what had just happened, but as soon as it did he grinned widely. "So, still think the idea of us is 'completely horrible'?" he asked, hands sliding down to grip the hips straddling his own.

"Hmm, I don't know, maybe not" Jason answered, leaning his forehead down against Dick's.

Smiling, the acrobat remarked "Ya know, I never thought the idea was horrible."

Playfully rolling his eyes, Jason replied "Neither did I, Dickiebird."

"Mm" Dick murmured, before flipping them over with a smirk, "glad to hear that."

Jason cupped Dick's face with his hands, stating "Ya know, I've liked you for a long time, Dick."

A soft smile spread across the older's lips as he commented "Same here, ever since you were fifteen and I was eighteen. Even when you left, and came back, I never stopped."

That caused Jason to smile, muttering "You don't mind being with someone as messed up as me?"

"You're not messed up, besides if you are then so am I. So, do _you_ mind being with _me?_" Dick questioned, hands resting over Jason's.

"Not in the slightest. In fact, I think I'd rather like that."

Leaning forward, the acrobat murmured "I'd like it too."

The younger whispered "It's settled then." Nodding in agreement with a grin, Dick took Jason's lips in his own. Quickly the kiss deepened, and both moaned. They'd think about what to tell the others later, right now they just wanted to enjoy finally being able to kiss and touch. _Finally_, after so many years they could explore and enjoy. At least, before they had to go back downstairs and face all of the teasing.

What they failed to notice however, was the group of people watching them from the doorway, who were all grinning. Quietly they all left the new couple to their making out as they ran back down to tell Alfred and Bruce. Once they were out of earshot from the occupied couple Wally cried "Phase two and three has been completed! See? I told you our plan would work!"

Everyone laughed and nodded, as Kori said "Success is ours!"

Wally grinned as he threw an arm around the Tamaranian's shoulders stating "I believe they'll thank us later, right legs?"

"Indeed."

Honestly, the two _would _have to thank Wally and Kori later. That was a first, Wally actually being right about something, and the two red heads actually scheming together. Although I guess there is a first time for everything, but it _did_ help when the idea was 'not so horrible'.

* * *

Whew! Ok so, how was that?! X3 Omg I LOVE how it turned out, and I hope everyone liked it. Especially you Kira! Again this idea was Kira Sema's so she gets that credit, I just wrote it. She always has the best ideas XD Like I said earlier I was basically writing myself as Starfire and what I would do, and I loved every second of it ;p So if you liked it please let me know in a review or don't forget to fave as well!

So if you like Jaydick, I've got a a TON of it. I have a bunch of one shots, and even a multi chapter fic in the teen titans (cartoon) category which is basically what would happen if Jason was Red X. Set during Jay's lost days. I also have a bunch of robstar as well, and don't forget to check out Kira Sema's profile too! She's gotta bunch of stuff. Please and thank you! ;)


End file.
